


From Russia, With Love Pt. 1

by paxton1976



Series: Metamorphosis [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Panic Attacks, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor's Favorite Things, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Four days before the Rostelecom cup, Viktor and Yuuri fly to Russia.  Their first stop is St. Petersburg since Viktor has a few matters to take care of, one of them being showing Yuuri his most favorite things.“It's very pretty.  I can see why you like it,” Yuuri said.“You haven't seen anything yet.  Just wait.”They stood in the cold, night air until Yuuri's skin felt numb and thick.  He burrowed deeper against Viktor as he tried to warm himself.  He twisted around so he could look into icy blue eyes.“What am I waiting for?”“This,” Viktor whispered, pointing at the sky. He shifted his gaze back to the bay and inhaled sharply.  Green lights began to dance across the dark expanse.  The waves of light grew longer and taller, soon entwined with threads of red and purple.  Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri's enthrallment.  He was so happy he brought the young man here.“Aurora Borealis,” Yuuri whispered, “I've always wanted to see this.”“This is my second favorite place on earth,” Viktor confessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From Russia, With Love is going to be in three parts. If I wrote it as one it would be huge! There's so much I want to put into Russia and I don't want to detract from any of it. And there are a ton of notes to go over, so please be patient with me ;)
> 
> Seoul is in South Korea. Korean Air operates out of the Incheon International Airport in Seoul. I don't know much about it, but it looks pretty and I know there is a flight out of Fukuoka to Seoul.  
> Panic attacks. Ugh! They suck. I have had a TON in my lifetime, no thanks! Distraction is a great way to prevent them. The way Viktor handles Yuuri's rising anxiety is actually a proven method to help combat them.  
> The recipe that Viktor tells Yuuri about is abzhorka. It's exactly as he described it. I love the stuff...without the pickles. First time I had it I pulled a disgusted Viktor face. The rest of my Russian class was highly amused though. But yeah, if you ever get a chance or inclination try it. When Viktor states real Russian mayonnaise, it's referring to the comparison between American and Russian. American is much creamier and sweeter. It doesn't really fit in abzhorka though.  
> Russia has one of the worst anti-LGBTQ laws in the world. Don't get me wrong. I love Russia, I truly do. But their track record on human and civil rights is horrendous. I truly hope their mindset will change in my lifetime.  
> Sheremeteyvo is the international airport in Moscow.  
> Pulkovo is the airport in St. Petersburg.  
> And yes, Yuuri has referred to St. Petersburg as the ice planet, Hoth, yet again. It's from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.  
> Oychen horosho/очень хорошо means very well/very good. In this aspect it's very well.  
> Thirty thousand yen is equivalent to USD$250. Quite a bit to tip a doorman, but Vitya has a good heart :)  
> Lebyazhie Pond is a pond in the Petrogradsky District of St. Petersburg. That area is expensive!!  
> Aurora Borealis - The Northern Lights. Oh how I want to see them! They are on my bucket list, so hopefully one day. Google either Aurora Borealis or Northern Lights. I'm sure there are some videos on YouTube as well. They are absolutely stunning! 
> 
> There may be some people wondering "Why so much fluff between these two lately, Pax?". Well, the answer is simple. Yuuri is plagued with self-doubt and confidence issues. In his mind, he's constantly questioning why someone does this or that for him and why is he worthy of this action. Why can't he do it on his own and why does he need to bother someone to help him, it will make him a burden. Viktor knows he needs to constantly reassure him that this isn't the case. Viktor wants Yuuri to know over and over again that he wants to be with him and nothing is going to change that. So, that's my answer. Hope you don't mind the continued fluff. There will be more angst, a hella more steam, but lots of fluff.
> 
> All that said, I hope you enjoy From Russia, With Love Pt. 1. Let me know what you think!

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters, story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

They left Fukuoka for St. Petersburg early the next morning, way too early for his liking. The flight had been delayed for two hours due to a storm over South Korea, so it was a good thing they decided to leave a few days before competition. He would need to recover from jet lag and Viktor wanted to tend to a few things in his hometown. He had planned on showing Yuuri the sites the day they would spend there, but he asked Viktor to wait and see how badly his fatigue affected him. He was looking forward to seeing Viktor's apartment for the first time. The man had told him he never let anyone but Yurio or Yakov into his personal space, so Yuuri felt honored he was added to the exclusive list. They would stay the night at the apartment and then leave for Moscow the day after. They had decided to fly there so they could optimize their time before the competition.

They had one free day in Moscow before the Rostelecom Cup started. Yuuri was nervous about this competition. He was becoming more confident with his programs, but this was Russia. This was Viktor's country. Everyone loved him here. Everyone considered it a treasure to watch their beloved ice king weave his magic. But Yuuri had taken Viktor away this year, surely causing them to hate the young man. He expected a hostile reception and was not looking forward to it. He was trying to stay calm as he couldn't afford the usual panic to set in and sabotage his performance. Yuuri wanted to show them his love. He wanted them to realize he was worth Viktor's time.

Soft snoring brought him back to the present. He looked down at the sleeping man. Viktor's soft grey locks had slid across his cheek, partially hiding that beautiful face Yuuri loved so much. His head was resting on Yuuri's shoulder, his mouth slightly agape. A thin trail of saliva dribbled down his chin and pooled on Yuuri's sweater. He was trying not to laugh as he didn't want to wake the man. He mused to himself as he remembered Viktor's promise to describe Russian food to him on the plane ride. He knew last night Viktor wouldn't enlighten him on the subject. He was worse than a baby on a car ride when it came to a flight. The minute he was in the air, Viktor was out like a light. Yuuri sighed softly, envying the man of that ability. He sat back in his seat carefully so he didn't disrupt the man's sleeping, closed his eyes and tried to rest before they reached their first layover.

* * *

 

  
They landed in Seoul two hours later. Between their initial flight having been delayed and congested landing patterns, they had thirty minutes to race across the airport to the Korean Air gate. They had ten minutes to spare by the time they reached the check in desk, Viktor bending over and huffing repeatedly. Yuuri regarded him, thoroughly amused.

“I think you're out of practice, old man. I was carrying all the bags since you wimped out halfway here. I should be the one dying, but I'm not even breaking a sweat,” he teased.

“Says the man with unlimited stamina. I think you could probably run around the world without a break,” he chuckled, “Now help this old man to the counter, you ungrateful brat.”

Viktor lifted his carry-on from Yuuri's shoulder, threaded his arm through the available crook of the young man's elbow and pulled him to the counter. They checked in in record time and ran down the jetway. After showing their boarding passes to the flight attendant, they quickly found their seats as the call to take off sounded over the intercom. Viktor fell into the window seat while Yuuri placed their carry-ons in the overhead bin. Yuuri sat next to the man moments later, turning his head to look out the window.

“Hey Viktor, how cold is it actually going to be in St. Petersburg?” he asked, watching the chilly rain fall outside the window. It had been uncharacteristically cold in Seoul for November. They were forecasting snow later that day as temperatures were expected to fall.

“Freezing. Maybe a few degrees higher. I hope we take off soon. I really don't want to be stuck in Korea. Their food is nice, but it pales in comparison to Japanese and Russian,” Viktor mumbled, his eyes closing as the vibration of the engines rumbled through the cabin, “Yuuri, how can you stand to travel in coach? It's way too tight here and their alcohol selection is abysmal.”

“Easily, Viktor. You just grin and bear it. Make the best of the situation. Now stop being a diva,” Yuuri explained, teasing the man again. He laughed when Viktor pouted, making his icy blue eyes dramatically shimmer with forged tears.

“Diva? How you wound me, Yuuri!”

“Yeah, right,” Yuuri choked through laughter threatening to bubble forth. Viktor smiled at him, clasped Yuuri's hand and lifted it to his lips. Cerulean pools met liquid chocolate as he turned Yuuri's hand, lightly kissing the inside of his wrist. He was rewarded with a small gasp. Viktor laced his fingers through Yuuri's, holding his hand against the armrest. He shifted in the cramped seat until he was comfortable and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder. The young man let his head fall against the top of Viktor's, enjoying the gentle tickling of soft hair against his cheek.

* * *

 

  
The plane taxied to the runway and waited for their turn in the takeoff queue. Viktor rubbed light circles on Yuuri's wrist as he felt relaxation turn into sleepiness. Viktor was being lulled to sleep by the young man's breathing, his head rising and falling in time with the movement of Yuuri's shoulder. He adjusted his head and looked at Yuuri. The young man's attention was to the front of the plane, mentally preparing himself for it to rush forth and take to the sky. Viktor knew he was terrified of takeoff. He watched Yuuri swallow nervously.

“Yuuri,” he said softly. He waited for Yuuri to look at him. His beautiful brown eyes relayed his fear when he turned to Viktor.

“Y-yes?” he stuttered. Viktor could feel his pulse race through the fingers he had on the young man's wrist.

“Did I ever tell you about my favorite meal my mother used to make?” he asked. He watched Yuuri think for a minute and then shake his head.

“Well, it's called abzhorka. It's made with beef, carrots, onions, pickles and mayonnaise. They call it a salad, but mother served it over pasta. Egg noodles I think they call them? Anyway, she would leave the pickles out for me. You remember how much I hate pickles, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, waiting for him to reply.

“Yes. That one time we had the dango with pickled lychee. I have never seen anyone make a face like that,” Yuuri said, uneasiness leaving his voice. Viktor made a mock disgusted face, pleased by the giggles that followed.

“Anyway, she would boil the beef for hours. She said it made it tender and the juices would flavor everything better that way. Then she'd add the carrots and onions. She'd let them simmer, at least that's what I think she called it...What?” he stopped when Yuuri stifled laughter.

“Anyway, simmering? Let it boil not too hot?” he asked the young man, pleased when he nodded, “She'd let it cool down for a little while before adding mayonnaise. Real Russian mayonnaise. She'd put a bunch of herbs and spices in it and it tasted really good. She'd mix everything together and serve it over the pasta. It was delicious. I wonder if I got the recipe, do you think your mom might want to try to make it?”

“Um, I don't know. She might. She likes to try new things. We can ask when we get back if you'd like,” Yuuri suggested.

“Let's ask her. I really want you to try it, but not a restaurant style. It has to be homemade. Maybe when we get to my place we can go through some boxes. I got most of her stuff when she passed away. Maybe the recipe is in one of them? She kept all of her recipes in this hideous green and orange tin box. She said it was her great-grandmother's. It was really rusted and the paint was chipped really bad. I guess you'd call it a family heirloom, no?”

“I think so. It's like the swords in the lobby of our onsen. They are from my great-great grandfather on my father's side. They get passed to the oldest child of each family, but I really hope Mari lets me have them when the time comes,” he said wistfully.

“You'll have to ask her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. You're very attached to them, especially with all the history they hold,” Viktor answered, “Hey Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“Look out the window,” Viktor said, a corner of his mouth upturned. Yuuri leaned over him, lifted the shade and gasped when he saw them floating through the clouds. He leaned back, giving Viktor a look of shock.

“How?”

“You needed a distraction. I know how much you hate takeoff.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you and that's what boyfriends do,” Viktor replied, “You were on the verge of a panic attack. I so hate to see you upset.”

Completely astounded, Yuuri's dark brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Viktor had yet again exceeded his expectations. The man cared so much for him that he put forth the time and effort in order to make Yuuri feel better. No one had helped him through his panic like this before. It touched Yuuri to the very core. He raised a hand and cupped Viktor's face, smiling gently. A stray tear slid down Yuuri's cheek.

“You're amazing, you know that?”

Viktor smiled and rubbed the pad of his thumb across Yuuri's cheek, wiping moisture away. He patted the top of the hand he was holding and burrowed further against the young man.

“Get some rest, love. We'll be in the air for a while.”

* * *

 

  
They landed at Sheremetyevo almost ten hours later. Even though it wasn't that late in the day in Moscow, the time difference was beginning to affect Yuuri. He felt dead on his feet, felt like he was moving slowly in a dream. Viktor had to pull him to the Aeroflot gate, check them in and guide him to a row of chairs. He clasped the strap of the young man's bag and slid it down his shoulder, placing it on the floor. After Yuuri was situated, Viktor fell into the seat next to him. He smiled when Yuuri rested his head against his arm. He wanted to do nothing more than hold the young man and press a kiss against those warm, soft lips. But they were in Russia. Viktor didn't care what people thought or what reaction they would have, but he knew Yuuri would. He had promised to restrain himself while they were in public. Yuuri was nervous enough being in the country. Viktor didn't need to add to it. He patted the young man's knee briefly and sunk back against the chair.

“Just a little while longer, love. We'll be there soon,” he said soothingly. Yuuri slowly nodded against Viktor's arm, lifting his eyes to watch other travelers dart around. He could hear the velvety tone of Viktor's voice but was too tired to make out what the man was saying. This was one time Yuuri was happy about Viktor's incessant babbling, lids fluttering shut over tired eyes.

* * *

 

  
“Yuuri?”

The young man became aware of the blackness around him as his name was called.

“Yuuri?”

He squirmed and pressed into the warmth against him, trying to block the rising noise.

“Yuuri, it's time to wake up. We need to board the plane.”

He slowly opened his eyes and focused on his surroundings. He touched the bridge of his nose when everything remained blurry. His glasses weren't there. A tapping against his hand brought him to his senses.

“Hey, sleeping beauty. Rest well?” Viktor greeted, handing Yuuri his glasses. He put them on and blinked the sleep away, sat up and stretched.

“I feel like I've been hit by a truck,” he said, blushing when Viktor chuckled, “How do you always get my glasses off without waking me?”

“Easy. You sleep like the dead. I've been trying to bring you to life for the past five minutes.”

“I'm not that bad,” Yuuri scoffed. Viktor broke out into robust laughter at that point. Yuuri folded his arms and tapped a foot against the floor waiting for the man to get ahold of himself.

“You sleep like the dead, love,” Viktor repeated, wiping tears from his eyes, “But it's an endearing quality you have. Let's go. I bet they've got real vodka on this flight!”

“They had real vodka on the last one, Viktor.”

“But this is Aeroflot!” he exclaimed, holding a hand up into the air with his forefinger pointed up. Yuuri was confused.

“And that means what?”

“It's Russian vodka, hence real vodka!” Viktor stated. Yuuri shook his head and sighed.

“I hope you don't plan on spending our entire time here drunk. You know we can't take any with us on the plane,” he admonished. He smirked as the man's shoulders fell.

“My Yuuri is so mean to me,” he moped. He chuckled when an unamused expression graced the man's face.

“Don't worry, Yuuri. I'll behave and be a responsible adult,” he said, winking. He waited for the anticipated blush, grinning wickedly as crimson crept up Yuuri's skin.

“Viktor! How many times do I have to tell you about the winking? Please!” he whined. He grabbed his bag off the floor and rushed to the entrance of the jetway. Viktor smirked to himself then joined the young man.

They waited in line silently for the jetway to open. When the rope was removed, they followed the other passengers into the plane and found their seats. Viktor had asked for the seats to be changed when he checked them in. Since they were in Russia and Yuuri had a terrible time with takeoff, he wanted to be away from people. He wanted to be able to talk Yuuri through it, touch him. It wasn't going to be this easy as last time since the young man would be anticipating it.

His eyes followed the row numbers, halting when he found theirs. He raised the door of the overhead bin and shoved his bag inside. He held out a hand for Yuuri's, placing it next to his own after the young man handed his bag over. He took the seat next to the window and pulled the shade down. Yuuri sat next to him in the aisle seat. Viktor peered at him. The young man looked utterly exhausted. It had been a long, stressful day for both of them and they weren't done yet. In two hours they would be in St. Petersburg. They had been traveling for almost fourteen hours already, which was enough to tax anyone. It especially stretched Yuuri's mental stability to breaking point. Viktor worried this leg of the trip would be particularly harsh for the man, so he wanted to prepare for anything. He jolted from his trance when he felt a shake on his shoulder.

“Viktor, why are we back here? I thought you only sat near the wings,” Yuuri observed. His brow was furrowed with confusion and creeping anxiety.

“It's quieter back here,” he stated simply. Yuuri flinched in surprise. Viktor absolutely loved to be around people. He wondered why he wanted to be away from them now.

“Um, ok,” mumbled Yuuri. He sat back and fastened the belt around his waist, taking deep breaths to try to allay the edgy feeling building within him. Fingers entwined through his, thumb rubbing circles against his. He looked down at the joined hands and back up to Viktor's blue eyes.

“This is why we're back here. Just talking with you isn't going to work this time. You need touch. Will you let me, Yuuri?”

He nodded at Viktor and swallowed, trying to tamp the fear down. His chest heaved with the tension building in him. Viktor sat up and shifted himself to face the young man. He gripped Yuuri's forearm with his free hand and brought his face inches away from the other's.

“Look at me,” he said, watching Yuuri nod but shift his eyes away. Viktor grasped Yuuri's chin, trying to bring his attention back. His heart broke watching Yuuri. He looked like a caged animal. He was so exhausted and stressed beyond belief. He made a mental note that next time they had a trip like this to schedule traveling for two days.

“Look at me,” Viktor repeated, “Don't worry about anything else. Don't think about anything else. You know what I think we should do right now?”

Yuuri shook his head as best as he could given Viktor was holding his chin. Cerulean eyes began to twinkle as Viktor smiled at the young man.

“I think you should listen as I tell you how great you are,” he said, chuckling at the man's horrified expression.

“Wait, no...no. That's embarrassing!” Yuuri hissed.

“See, Yuuri, you're so humble. Not many people have that quality. You should consider yourself lucky,” he said, beginning Yuuri's distraction.

“That's not humbling, Viktor. That's insecurity.”

“Maybe, but you are humble. You're also very kind. I've been a child this entire trip and you have put up with it. For that I thank you.”

“Well, that's who you are. I'm used to it by now,” Yuuri said.

“And you accept who I am so easily and yet call me a diva. I think that makes you pretty amazing,” he laughed as Yuuri began to blush again.

“And your blush. It's the cutest thing ever!”

“Viktor! Please, don't call me cute! It's really embarrassing,” he whined. Viktor's fingers tightened on his chin and eyes dropped to his mouth. Yuuri's eyes widened when the man licked his lower lip and looked back at him.

“You,” he stopped, feathering his lips over Yuuri's.

“Are.” Brush.

“Cute,” he whispered before kissing Yuuri softly. It was brief but sweet, loving, relaxing. Yuuri felt himself melt against Viktor, whining when the man sat back. He shook his head at the attendant Yuuri didn't hear approach, smiling as she went away. Focusing his attention back to the young man, he frowned when he noticed Yuuri clutching the armrests.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Getting ready for takeoff,” Yuuri replied. Annoyance marred his face as he glared at the man laughing at him.

“What's so funny?” he asked.

“We're already in the air, love,” Viktor replied, smiling at the bewildered man.

“You did it again? Seriously?” Yuuri said in wonder.

“I'm getting pretty good at this,” Viktor said. He pecked Yuuri's cheek and sank back into his seat.

* * *

 

  
Viktor sat Yuuri on a bench near the baggage claim after unboarding the plane at Pulkovo. Yuuri honestly didn't know how he was still awake and somewhat functioning. Every cell in his body ached and he would kill for a shower. He watched Viktor swing his arms lazily while he waited for their bags. The man bounced in excitement when they came into view and plucked them quickly off the conveyor belt. He rushed back to Yuuri, smirking at the weak smile the young man gave him.

“Come on, let's get you home,” Viktor said quietly.

“Home, eh?”

“Well, home for the next day,” Viktor chuckled.

“I like it. I just want to go to bed now.”

He followed Viktor, waiting for the sliding glass doors to open so they could exit the airport. The crisp, wintry air caused him to gasp. He squeezed his forearms and shuddered against the cold seeping into his body.

“Jeez, Viktor! Is it always this cold?” he asked, jaw shivering.

“Actually, this isn't that bad. Perfect fall weather!” he said, eyes crinkling as he smiled at Yuuri.

“This is NOT fall, Viktor. I was right. We came to Hoth,” he muttered.

“You're breaking my heart, love. I promise. You'll come to love it here,” Viktor said, pulling Yuuri into the cab he had hailed. The driver hauled their bags to the trunk and minutes later they were dodging in and out of fast-paced traffic.

“What time is it?” Yuuri asked. He didn't feel like digging through his carry-on to find his phone. He groaned at the sudden thought of all the notifications he would have from Phichit's Instagram account.

“Almost nine. We'll be at my apartment in about twenty minutes,” Viktor replied.

“Don't you mean home?” He smiled at the surprise on Viktor's face.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

  
Viktor had to wake Yuuri up when they reached the high-rise apartment complex. The young man stumbled out of the taxi and stretched, yawning loudly. Viktor paid the driver and helped him unload their bags. A uniformed man approached the cab, joined Viktor and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Sven! So good to see you! It's been a while. How are you? How are Nadya and the kids?”

“Oychen horosho, Vitya! Are you back to stay?” the man asked.

“No, just in town for a day before we go to Moscow. My Yuuri has a competition there! Sven, this is Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, Sven Loranov,” Viktor said enthusiastically as he made introductions. Sven grabbed Yuuri's hand, squeezed tightly and pumped his arm quickly.

“Yuuri! Pleased to meet you. It's always such a pleasure to meet Vitya's friends. Is there any way I can help?”

“Can you take these up to my apartment? We've been in the air for almost sixteen hours today and are utterly exhausted,” Viktor requested.

“Of course, right away!”

Viktor dug his wallet out of his back pocket and sorted through the cash inside. He met Sven at the edge of the sidewalk and gave him a few bills. The doorman protested profusely and try to hand them back to the other. Viktor refused, clasped the man's forearm and walked back to Yuuri.

“What was that about?”

“Just tipping him for bringing our belongings up,” Viktor replied.

“Shouldn't he be used to that? He is a doorman.”

“Most don't really tip that much.”

Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor when they reached the elevator. Viktor pressed the up button a couple of times and watched the lights above the doors change.

“Am I allowed to ask how much you gave him?” Yuuri asked. He watched as Viktor did a quick calculation.

“Oh, I'd say about 30,000 yen.”

Yuuri's jaw dropped. That was a lot of money to tip someone. He guessed Viktor liked Sven or the man was exceptionally well at his job. Viktor peered at him and smiled slightly.

“He has a daughter who is frequently ill and medical insurance is abysmal here. I like to help out when I can,” Viktor explained.

A chime sounded and the doors of the elevator whooshed open. Yuuri stood flabbergasted as he watched Viktor enter and lean against the mirrored wall. Shaking away the awe he felt, he slowly rambled into the elevator. He didn't know why he was so taken aback by Viktor's generosity. He had proven countless times he was a kind and caring man, blowing away Yuuri's preconceived notions. He just didn't expect bits of gold from little aspects of the man's life to keep appearing. Every new facet that emerged molded into this enchanting and lavish gem that was Viktor Nikiforov.

“I know it's incorrect, but ruble for your thoughts?” Viktor asked suddenly. Yuuri flung his head up, seeing the intrigured look on the man's face.

“I was just thinking how many times you have surprised me today. I think I've lost count,” he said.

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Viktor asked.

“Extremely good. How did I even deserve you, Viktor Nikiforov?”

Yuuri blinked when familiar melodic laughter filled the elevator, sound echoing off the walls. He realized by now that when faced with a situation such as this, Viktor would try to dismiss it with feigned amusement. The behavior typically shifted attention away from the topic and it would be forgotten.

Not this time.

He pushed away from the wall and closed the few steps between them. He grabbed the collar of Viktor's coat and pulled him down into a crushing kiss. Yuuri kissed the man with as much passion he could muster in his state of sheer exhaustion. He felt air being sucked out his lungs when Viktor gasped suddenly. Gloved hands caressed his hips before sliding along his back, splaying across his spine and pulling him closer. Yuuri groaned when he was whirled around, back hitting the mirrors. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They were so caught up in each other they jumped when the doors slid open. Viktor raised his head to the lights above the doorway, noticed they were on the correct floor and pulled Yuuri out of the elevator.

“I think we deserve each other, love,” Viktor stated, walking down the hall with Yuuri following close behind, “We keep astounding each other but we make the other a better person. What do you think?”

“Yeah, you're right. Sorry I'm being so sappy,” Yuuri muttered, looking down at the floor as they continued down the hall.

“I think it's cute,” Viktor said. He stopped in front of a unit, pulled a set of keys from his coat pocket and turned one in the knob. He opened the door, bowed deeply and gestured for Yuuri to step inside. Yuuri strolled into the darkened room and shivered. It was very chilly and he couldn't see much but filtered moonlight through balcony doors.

“Give me a minute. Need to turn on the light and crank the heat up. I have maintenance lower it when I'm not home,” Viktor explained. Yuuri heard the click of a lamp and soft, warm light danced across the room. He spun around slowly, taking in every part of the room. It was plain yet elegant, austere yet stylish. The rich navy couch and emerald chairs were the only splashes of color in the room but they made the space look perfect. The light toasted almond on the walls made the furniture appear much brighter. He picked up a opalescent ceramic bowl that was on the coffee table and looked at the intricate design. It had renaissance-style designs etched in. He gently placed it back on the table and lifted a book. It was leather-bound and thick. He opened the cover and leafed through the yellowed pages, eyes closing as their scent hit him. He turned his head towards the balcony, noticing a huge painting near the doors. It was a vague watercolor of a dark haired person. He couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. Red rose petals were raining from the sky and falling into outstretched hands. Various shades of pinks and blushes filled in the background, being dotted with ivory and white nondescript ovals.

He made his way to the kitchen. It was filled with stainless steel modern appliances, light oak cabinets and cupboards topped with granite cupboards. Various pots and pans hung from a rack that dangled above a huge, wooden island. He nudged a pan with a finger, watching it sway against the hook.

“I've never used those,” Viktor said softly. Yuuri turned his head towards him, watching him lean against the archway. Viktor moved away from the wall and made his way to him. He took Yuuri's hands in his and gently swayed them back and forth.

“What do you think?” Viktor asked with a smile.

“From what I've seen so far, it's beautiful. It's very you, Viktor.”

“Very me? How so?” Viktor asked, confused.

“Modern, exquisite, absolutely yet simply beautiful.”

Viktor's eyes widened as he listened to the man's description of him.

“You really think that?”

“No, I know that,” Yuuri stated. He smiled before pressing his lips against Viktor's. He leaned against the warm chest he had grown to know and love. He closed his eyes and breathed in the spicy scent that never failed to calm him. He felt the exhaustion of the day come crashing down around him. All Yuuri wanted to do was sleep now.

“I know you're really tired, but there is something I have to show you,” Viktor said quietly. He grabbed their coats off the hook and handed one to Yuuri.

“Wait, we're going out now? I'm drained, Viktor.”

“It's a surprise, but believe me when I say it will be worth it. Please?” Viktor practically begged the young man. Yuuri sighed and took his coat, putting it on quickly. Viktor took his hand and tugged him out the door. He locked the apartment, joined Yuuri in the hall and walked to the elevator. They rode down to the lobby in silence and left the building minutes later. Yuuri followed Viktor through a maze of narrow streets.

“Viktor, is it me or is it actually colder now?”

“It's not just you. We are getting closer to the bay. We're almost there,” Viktor explained.

“What am I supposed to be seeing? It's pitch black.”

“You'll see,” Viktor said, smiling to himself.

They walked until they reached the edge of a pond. Yuuri could hear the crashing of waves nearby. He in the direction of the sound and saw a blanket of shining stars over him. His mouth dropped open as he took in the beauty of the night.

“This is beautiful! What is it?” Yuuri spun around to face Viktor.

“This is Lebyazhie Pond. It's my second favorite place in the world,” he explained, reaching out to take Yuuri's hand. He twirled the young man around slowly, causing him to giggle.

“It's very pretty. I can see why you like it,” Yuuri said.

“You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait.”

They stood in the cold, night air until Yuuri's skin felt numb and thick. He burrowed deeper against Viktor as he tried to warm himself. He twisted around so he could look into icy blue eyes.

“What am I waiting for?”

“This,” Viktor whispered, pointing at the sky. He shifted his gaze back to the bay and inhaled sharply. Green lights began to dance across the dark expanse. The waves of light grew longer and taller, soon entwined with threads of red and purple. Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri's enthrallment. He was so happy he brought the young man here.

“Aurora Borealis,” Yuuri whispered, “I've always wanted to see this. It's breathtaking. I can't even describe how I feel watching this. It's just..” he stopped as a finger pressed against his lips.

“You don't describe, you just feel. You just watch,” Viktor explained. Yuuri nodded and looked back to the dance of nature. He envied Viktor for growing up in a place like this. He had this display on hand every chance it appeared.

“Hey Viktor?” Yuuri asked absentmindedly.

“Hmm?”

“You said this was your second favorite place. How come?” Yuuri inquired.

“I have one that I like more than this. It's much more special to me,” he admitted.

“I don't see how anything can top this,” Yuuri said, smirking. The man was crazy to think there was something better than the display in front of them.

“Oh there definitely is. Do you want to know what it is?” Viktor asked.

“Don't you want to show me instead?”

“I am,” Viktor answered. Yuuri flinched in his arms and twisted around slightly.

“You are making no sense. How can you tell me you are showing me your second favorite place on earth but then tell me there's something better. And the best part is you say you're there right now. Are you sure you didn't drink on the flight?”

Low laughter rumbled from deep within Viktor's chest. He knew he would have to explain it to the young man.

“Well, yesterday my favorite place was Hasetsu. Now it's St. Petersburg. Do you know what these have in common?” Viktor asked, watching Yuuri's eyes narrow with concentration. He chuckled, thinking that the man was extremely smart but could be so dense at times.

“Not really,” Yuuri said.

“It's you, Yuuri. Anywhere you are is the best place on earth,” Viktor whispered, placing a kiss against the young man's forehead. He pulled back and watched Yuuri's reaction. Weariness and the events of the long day had taken a toll on him, making him extremely emotional. Tears were streaming down his face. His body shook against Viktor's as sobs racked his body. He lifted his hands and placed his head in them, bending over slightly as he cried.

“Hey, hey, it's ok. Come here,” Viktor soothed, helping the man straighten and hugging him tightly. He shushed Yuuri as he stroked his hair. He felt arms circle around him and squeeze tightly. Yuuri lifted his head and met the other man's worried gaze.

“I'm not upset. I'm overjoyed. Everytime I start to doubt why you're with me, you do something like this. You make me feel like the center of the world,” he said, sniffling.

“You're the center of my world, Yuuri,” Viktor admitted.

“And you're mine. You have been for a very long time.”

Viktor smiled, kissed the man briefly before nudging him.

“Let's get you home before you turn into a popsicle. If you're lucky I might take a bath with you,” Viktor teased.

“That would definitely warm me up. You're on,” Yuuri taunted. They had walked to the edge of the park when Yuuri stopped, taking one last look at the sky.

“Thank you for showing me this, Viktor,” he said.

“You're very welcome. Like you said: Let's never stop making new memories.”


End file.
